Word from the Shadows
by XxXxFallingTearsXxXx
Summary: Two orange eyes appeared in front of me. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. They looked straight into me. Orange eyes. Pale skin. One eye twitching. Grotesque. I shivered at the sight. Somehow, I couldn't keep my eyes off it. It smiled. Broken teeth. Yellow. Sharp. Bloody. "What do you want from me?" "I need you to get to himmmm " Then my vision went black. NaruxMai


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction! I forgot my password to my old account T^T But I'm here! Please review! And also please excuse misspellings and grammer**

* * *

Huh?  
I slowly opened my eyes. Light flashed in them. I quickly shaded my eyes with one hand and used to other to prop myself up.  
But, I was just at the office...  
The space around me was red. I surveyed the room around me. The walls connected at odd angles, give it and irregular shape. It wasn't a room. More like a container. A gem. With my eyes becoming adjusted to the light around me, I raised my hand that was currently shielding my eyes and ran my hand along side of the gem. My hands shook. Coldness entered my body. I quickly took my hand out, pulling it close to my body. My head became light. And slowly took my time to stand up, leaning against the left side of the gem. Time slowed down. I looked around me, only to see the rest of SPR in separate gems beside mine. All I could hear was my heart pounding. My breathing slowed. I wanted out of this gem. I pounded with all my might on the side of the gem. Nothing. I eventually stubbled back and fell against the back to the gem. I looked over at Naru. He only shook his head. I covered my face with my hands as I started to cry. I don't know why. I felt something bad was bound to happen. Two orange eyes appeared in front of the gem. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. They looked straight into eyes. Pale skin. One eye twitching. Grotesque. I shivered at the sight. Somehow, I couldn't keep my eyes off it. It smiled. Broken teeth. Yellow. Sharp. Bloody.  
What do you want from me?  
"I need you to get to himmmm~" The thing hissed back at me. I tried to stand, but failed. Black spots flew into my vision, covering all the light. My ears began to ring. I felt myself falling. Then it stopped. I felt a pair of eyes gazing at me. I woke up.

Mai's POV

I opened my eyes. I wasn't gazing into those red eyes again. No it was worse. I was looking at the coldest pair of blue eyes that looked around the earth. I was sleeping again. God knows how long I was out. I clamped my eyes, hugging the pillow, hoping that this was all a dream to.  
"Mai, just because you close your eyes, doesn't mean you disappear."  
I swung my eyes over the side of the couch and sat up, rubbing my eyes.  
" I know that. How long did I sleep." Me and Naru made a deal. The number of hours I slept the longer I had to stay in the office. It was an unfair deal. I had no say cause apparent 'I must do what the boss says'. Pft. I think he only keeps me around to have me make tea.  
"4 hours."  
"EHH?! I am not staying 4 hours! I am not walking home in the dark!" I retorted back, standing up off the couch. I rubbed my eye, trying to get my contact back in place.  
"Then I will walk you home." He said, walking back into his office.  
"But- but-but-"  
"Mai, Tea."  
Damn it. Stupid sleep. I made a cat like purr and stepped over to the kitchen. I placed to pot on the stove as I wait.  
What was that dream? I think Naru is scarier but that face, was it even human?  
I remember that feeling of agony, wanting out so badly. I was going to die in there.  
I guess I should tell Naru. He won't even listen.  
The teapot made a whistle signifying it was done. I jumped a little at the noise snapping me out of dream land. I pulled it off the burner and took up 2 tea cups out, one for Naru, one for Lin. Pouring the tea, I glanced over at the clock. 5 o'clock.  
That means I'm going to be here until 9. Great.  
Not paying attention, tea splashed on my hand, making me yelp. I quickly bit my lip. I didn't want Naru to hear me. I swallowed and set the cups down on a tray and I ran my hand under cold water. Tears formed at my eyes. It looked like it was on fire, all red. I had nothing to cover it in so I only hoped no one would notice.  
I walked to Lin's office first. Knock politely and wait for the Ok to enter. Balancing the tea one my good hand (right hand) I opened the door with my left. I gently set down the tea on his desk. He nodded and said a quiet thank you. I smiled and exited his office, pulling the door closed behind me. I stood in front of Naru's office door. Taking a deep breath I knocked.  
"Come in"  
I enetered. He sat there reading.  
How does he read even though it so dark in here?  
I set the tea down.  
"Mai."  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"What did you do to your hand?"  
How did he notice!? I couldn't even see a foot in front of me, his office is so damn dark! I gave a quick laugh and pulled my hand behind my back making a weird wave with the other one.  
"N-nothing! Hehe..."  
He looked as though he was about to say something but I quickly opened my mouth and said, "I had a dream." I heard a slight sigh escape Naru lips as he took out a pen and paper and began writing. I told him what I remember. All I could remember was the face. The Eyes. The Mouth. I shivered a few times explaining it.  
"Is that all?" His cold tone made me want to punch him. Is it that hard to put emotion in your words? I nodded. He gestured to the door. Not making another sound. I got up to leave, taking the tray with me. It took a little for my eyes to adjust but when they did I  
Saw the door slowly opening. An young man, looking about 25 walked though the door. I walked over a greeted him. He smiles back. I saw worry behind his eyes. I gathered Naru and Lin. Lin pulled out his computer and opened a new page. I could tell the man was uncomfortable so I did my best to smile at him he smiled back but It quickly fade. Whats up with him?


End file.
